


Doubt

by Sugaandspice



Series: Future Haikyuu!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu Fluff, Doubt, Flustered Yuu, Love, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Nervousness, Relationship(s), Sugamama, dadchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaandspice/pseuds/Sugaandspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi wants to propose, but he's scared Yuu will say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> This will be much better if you read Still Fallin' first. This is a continuation of it.

Asahi paced around the living room, running his hands through his long hair.

"But what if he says no?"

Koushi sighed.

"He isn't going to say no." He said. "Noya has been in love with you since the day he joined the volleyball team."

"But if he loved me so much then why did he always pine after Kiyoko?"

Koushi sighed again.

"Well he wasn't sure how you felt about him. You never started dating until we graduated and Kiyoko graduated with us."

"So in other words he-"

"He tried to pass his feelings onto someone else because he didn't know if you would return them."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me."

"Why'd you never tell me he liked me?" Asahi asked.

"Nishinoya made me promise not to." Koushi replied.

"Did you know about everyone?" Asahi asked.

"Well," Koushi began. "Obviously I knew about me and Daichi and we tell each other everything and you told him about your feelings for Noya and Noya told me about his feelings for you. Kiyoko told me about her and Yachi one time when we were waiting on others to arrive to the gym. Kageyama and Hinata couldn't have ever been more obvious and I'm surprised more people didn't notice, I thought everyone did. Ennoshita stayed pretty quiet about his love life but one day I passed him in the hall and he was holding hands with a girl that I had seen in the stands a lot so that all made sense. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were hard to figure out as they were the most low key but you could tell in the way Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima that he was head over heels. Tsukishima was a lot more subtle about it but one time Yamaguchi was cuddled up close to him on the bus and Tsukishima didn't push him away or anything. He ended up falling asleep too and when I went to wake him up, they were holding hands and his face was bright red when he saw me."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I couldn't get Yamaguchi up so Tsukishima did it and he was very soft and gentle and he kissed his forehead."

"Okay well that does it then." Asahi chuckled. "Who would have thought almost an entire volleyball team was gay?"

Koushi shook his head.

"Not gay." He said. "Daichi and I are and so is Hinata but Kageyama is actually demisexual. Nishinoya and Yamaguchi are both bisexual as is Kiyoko, Yachi is a lesbian. Tsukishima is asexual. Then you're pansexual."

Asahi scratched his head.

"Okay so most the team was just… not straight."

Koushi laughed.

"Exactly. Only four members are."

"How did you know all that?" Asahi asked.

"I know everything." Koushi replied.

"Apparently."

He started to say something more but was cut off by the door opening. They heard two loud gasps and then small feet running towards them.

"Uncle Asahi!" Aiya cried.

She ran over to him and hugged one leg while Takeshi latched onto the other. Asahi grinned and reached down, patting their heads.

"Oh so this is what you do when I'm not home?" Daichi asked. "You invite our friends over for tea."

Daichi walked over to Koushi who shook his head fondly.

"It's just Asahi and we were talking about his predicament."

"What predicament?"

"Oh like you don't already know! The only secret you two have ever kept is that you like each other! And then when Daichi was going to propose but that's a different story." Asahi grumbled.

Daichi rolled his eyes and leaned down, pressing his lips to his husbands.

"How was your day?"

"I've been talking to Asahi most of the day."

Aiya tugged on Asahi's jeans and looked up at him.

"Uncle Asahi, can I do your hair?"

Asahi grinned and bent down to pick her up. He tossed her into the air and caught her, causing the four year old to squeak and start giggling.

"Do I ever say no to you?"

"Yay!" Aiya cried.

Asahi put her down and she ran upstairs to her bedroom.

"And how's my little man doing?" Asahi asked, bending down to see Takeshi.

"Good! I got ice cream at school today and then Dad gave us French fries when he picked us up. I get to go to my friend's house tomorrow night too!"

"Ah, your first sleepover. You're all grown up now! Soon you'll have a girlfriend and be off to college."

Takeshi scrunched up his nose.

"Ew no. Girls have cooties."

Asahi chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Uncle Asahi, are you gonna come to my birthday party? It's in two weeks! I'm gonna be six!" Takeshi cried.

"Well of course."

The little boy grinned and stared up at the tall man before glancing to his parents.

"Daddy, can I have a snack?"

"You just said you had one on the way home."

"Yeah but-"

"I'll make dinner soon, okay?"

Takeshi sighed and nodded. Aiya came back downstairs, a small box full of hair accessories in her hands.

"Damn." Asahi mumbled. "She has a lot."

He sat down in the chair and Aiya rushed over and took out her hairbrush and gently began brushing his long brown hair.

"That's because everyone keeps buying them for her because nobody else has kids." Daichi said. "We beat everyone."

He wrapped his arm around Koushi and grinned.

"You guys beat everyone with everything. First to meet, first to start dating, first to get engaged and then married, first to have a kid." Asahi said.

"Not true." Daichi said.

"Yeah, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima met back in grade school and Hinata and Kageyama met in junior high." Koushi said.

"Okay well you were still first with the rest of them." Asahi said.

"True." Daichi smiled and have Koushi a soft squeeze. "What can I say? A man in love gets things done."

Koushi blushed and ducked his head away.

"Hinata called me the other day." He said. "He's trying to convince Kageyama that they should adopt a baby. Hinata really wants one but Kageyama, according to Hinata, is afraid of babies."

Asahi and Daichi laughed.

"But can you really imagine Kageyama with a kid?" Daichi asked.

"Hinata always said he was great with Natsu." Koushi said. "But Kageyama says she's the only child who ever liked him."

"Well he was kind of scary." Asahi said.

"But he's changed now." Koushi said.

"Not by much."

"Well none of us have really changed that much."

"True."

The room fell silent, the only noise coming from the hairbrush hitting the chair as Aiya ran it through Asahi's hair.

"Have Takeshi and Aiya met Kageyama? Hinata could use them as a way to convince him." Asahi said.

"Takeshi has but Aiya hasn't." Daichi said. "We haven't had the chance to see them since their wedding."

"Really? I see them all the time. Yuu still goes out with Hinata a lot." Asahi said.

"I'm just surprised we all managed to keep in contact." Koushi said. "It's been a long time."

Asahi smiled and nodded.

"Oh! Think of that, guess who I ran into today." Daichi said.

"Who?" Asahi and Koshi asked.

"Coach!"

"Ukai? Really? Where? He's gotta be like 70 now." Asahi said.

Daichi laughed.

"He's only 56." He said. "I was at the bank today and I was about to leave when someone called my name and I looked to my left and there was Ukai. I almost didn't recognize him! We chatted for a little bit and before I left he said 'do you still talk to Sugawara?' And I laughed and said 'it's Sawamura now' and he stared at me minute then said 'well I'll be damned, I always had a hunch you two would end up together' so naturally I had to talk about that for a bit and then we parted ways."

Koushi's face was bright red.

"Everybody always says that."

"Well we're together are we not?" Daichi laughed and kissed his husband's head.

"I used to hear from Yamaguchi every now and then." Koushi said. "But once he and Tsukishima got married and moved away, I haven't heard from them."

"I barely heard from him in high school." Asahi said.

"He was shy, but he was kind." Koushi said.

Koushi started to tear up and Daichi pulled him close.

"Does SugaMama miss her babies?" He teased.

"Can you blame me?"

"Not at all."

Daichi smiled and kissed Koushi's forehead. He nuzzled closer and the two turned back to Asahi.

"Okay we've talked about everyone I still hear from." Koushi said. "Now it's time to get back to you."

Asahi groaned.

"Do we have to?"

"You want to marry Nishinoya, don't you?"

Asahi nodded.

"Then yes, we have to."

"I just don't know how to ask! And what if he says no?"

Daichi furrowed his eyebrows.

"Do you really think he's going to say no to you?" He asked. "The only way he could ever say no to you is if you told him to!"

Asahi pouted. He knew that was more or less true but he was still nervous about asking.

"You've been together for years. It'll be okay."

"I'm nervous though."

"Everyone gets nervous." Daichi said. "Even I was nervous and I knew Koushi was going to say yes."

"Oh did you now?" Koushi asked.

"What? You thought about saying no?"

"No."

"Exactly."

Asahi groaned again.

"Help me." He said. "We have reservations for dinner tomorrow. I'll call and make it four. You guys come with us. Then maybe I’ll be less anxious since it won’t be just Yuu and me."

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"Asahi, we can't just-"

"Wait." Koushi interrupted. "I have an idea and I think it's a way that everyone can win."

He chucked softly.

"Well. Everyone except Kageyama."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well I just got off the phone with Hinata.” Koushi said, walking back into the living room.

“And?” Asahi asked.

“He said he’ll watch Aiya so we can go to dinner with you and Nishinoya.”

“Shouldn’t he ask Kageyama first?” Daichi asked. “Since he’s the one who doesn’t want to have a kid.”

“Hinata said not to worry about it.” Koushi told him.

“I thought whatever Kageyama said went.” Asahi said.

“That was in high school when Hinata just wanted to make him happy and go as long as he could without being hit.” Koushi said. “Now he pretty much has Kageyama wrapped around his finger.”

“So they’re like you and Daichi except they fight.” Asahi said.

“Hey!” Daichi cried. “He doesn’t have me wrapped around his finger.”

“Daichi, you’re whipped.”

“I am not.”

“Yes you are.”

Daichi crossed his arms and pouted, making Koushi laugh and shake his head fondly.

“So how is he going to do it?” Daichi asked.

“He said he’ll just withhold…” Koushi paused.  “The same thing I threaten to withhold whenever you’re interrupting The Bachelorette.”

“Think that’ll work?”

“It works for you.”

Daichi rolled his eyes.

“Maybe I am whipped.”

Koushi smiled and kissed his cheek.

“You are, but it’s okay. I love you that way.”

“So tomorrow then.” Asahi said.

Koushi nodded.

“You’re going to do it,” he said. “We’re not leaving the restaurant until you do.”

“But I’m scared.”

“Asahi, he loves you.” Daichi said. “There’s nothing to be scared of.”

Asahi sighed.

“Says the one who’s already married.”

“Propose to Nishinoya and Daichi and I will pay for dinner.” Koushi told him.

“Deal.”

“And then can we do that thing whenever we get back home?” Daichi asked.

“Well the kids will be gone.” He said. “And don’t we always?”

“Okay gross.” Asahi said. “Get a room.”

“You’re in our house!” Daichi cried. “All the rooms are ours.”

Asahi chuckled softly.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Koushi laughed softly and leaned against Daichi.

“We believe in you.” he said. “I know you can do it.”

Asahi started to say something but was cut off by Aiya handing him a small mirror.

“All done!” she cried.

Asahi held up the mirror and looked at his hair, laughing when he saw it sticking up in all directions; colorful hair ties wrapped around little ponytails and topped off with a large red bow in the middle of his head.

“It’s beautiful.” Asahi said. “You could be a stylist.”

“Really?” Aiya cried.

“Of course!”

Asahi grinned and pulled her onto his lap.

“He’d make a good dad, don’t you think?” Koushi asked, looking at Daichi.

“What, are you thinking about leaving me now?” he joked. “Trying to find a better father for the kids.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Koushi said. “And no one will ever be as good of a father to them as you are.”

Daichi smile and pressed his lips gently to Koushi’s.

“I agree though, he would be a good father.”

“We’ll have to convince him and Noya to have a baby once they get married.”

“Why not now?”

“He’s too scared to ask Noya to marry him, there’s no way he’d ask about having a baby.”

“Okay, maybe you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

Daichi chuckled softly.

“Will you ever stop saying that?”

“Only when I stop being right.”

Asahi sighed.

“I want what you two have.”

“You have it!” Koushi cried. “You’ve been dating Nishinoya for twelve years!”

“Babe, calm down.” Daichi said.

Koshi sighed.

“Right, sorry.” He said. “But really, Asahi, you’ve been with Nishinoya for over a decade. If he didn’t love you then you wouldn’t be together still and you wouldn’t live together. You asked him to move in together right after he graduated and if you can do that then you can ask him to marry you. He was going to quit the team if you didn’t join again. That’s love.”

Asahi sighed.

“Yeah…” he said softly. “I guess you’re right.”

Koushi smirked.

“Don’t say it!” Asahi cried.

“I’m always right.”

“I hate you.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            A few hours later Asahi was back home in his apartment. He sat down on the couch and leaned back, closing his eyes and sighing softly. He heard shuffling around and opened his eyes to find Nishinoya in front of him, his hands resting gently on Asahi’s knees.

            “How was work?”

            Nishinoya shrugged.

            “Same as always?”

            He nodded.

            “Are you okay?”

            He shrugged again.

            “Yuu…”

            Nishinoya didn’t say anything and instead crawled into Asahi’s lap and rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into Asahi’s neck.

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing…” Nishinoya mumbled. “Just wanna cuddle.”

While many years had passed, Nishinoya really hadn’t grown that much. He’d grown roughly four inches, but so had Asahi so there was still a large enough height difference so the smaller boy could comfortably crawl into his lap and cuddle close just as they always liked to.

“Alright.” Asahi said.

He leaned down and kissed Nishinoya’s head, a small smile spreading across his face.

“Daichi and Koushi are coming to dinner with us tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“They needed a night out.”

“And they couldn’t go alone?”

“I offered since we haven’t been out together in so long. Sorry.”

“It’s whatever.”

Asahi frowned. He wasn’t used to seeing Nishinoya in such a negative mood. He thought that he would like seeing their friends again. They spend so much time together that it didn’t really cross his mind that he might only want it to be the two of them.

“Hey Noya…”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry it took so long to ask you out.” Asahi said. “And then again to be my boyfriend.”

Nishinoya chuckled softly.

“It’s okay.” He said. “I was crazy about you.”

He reached up and began playing with Asahi’s hair, running his fingers through the long brown locks.

“I still am.” Nishinoya said. “I loved you so much that I would’ve waited forever for you. I waited two years just for you to ask me on a date and then six more months for you to ask me to be your boyfriend. Then a year and a half later you asked me to move in with you.”

He decided to leave out the fact that he had been waiting for Asahi to propose for a long time too. He was okay whenever Daichi and Koushi got married as anyone who had ever seen them together could guess that they were in love. It was no surprise whenever he received a text announcing the couple’s engagement. His happiness started to dwindle though as the rest of his friends began to get engaged. Tanaka was two years after Daichi and Koushi and for the eight months leading up to his wedding, he wouldn’t let Nishinoya live it down that he was getting married first.

Tanaka, aside from Asahi, had always been his best friend so he was happy for him too. Nishinoya hoped that Asahi would propose to him after that, but he had no such luck. Next came Kageyama and Hinata and two years later came Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and now here they were, three years later and Asahi still hasn’t proposed to him. Nishinoya knew a lot of things made his boyfriend nervous but he wasn’t sure why this would. He was thirty years old and had been with Nishinoya for twelve years.

Noya knew there was always a changed that Asahi didn’t want to get married, but he constantly hoped that wasn’t the case. He knew he wanted to marry Asahi after two years of being with him. He loved every day that he got to wake up next to him and he loved Asahi more every day as well, but his heart ached at the thought of never getting to marry him.

“Yuu.”

Nishinoya opened his eyes and looked up at Asahi.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

Asahi frowned slightly.

“I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Okay, but I’m here if you change your mind.”

“I know.”

The room got quiet for a moment and then Nishinoya spoke up again.

“Hey Asahi.”

“Yes?”

“I love you too.”

The brunette smiled and hugged his boyfriend close.

“I know.”


End file.
